


Head and Shoulders

by sasha_feather



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Eliot's hair is amazing, F/M, First Time, Hair, OT3, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_feather/pseuds/sasha_feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP featuring trans-masculine Eliot and Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head and Shoulders

Eliot’s life was divided into “before” and “after” transition. Not that transition was really one point in time, but it still worked that way in his mind. It was complicated, and trying to explain it sometimes used up all his words for the whole week. Neither Alec nor Parker pushed him, though, and they both seemed to get it just fine. One nice thing about getting older was that the “after” time was now a whole lot longer than the “before” time. He had more experience, and it mattered less.

He and Parker didn’t fuck, or anyway they hadn’t yet, but they touched a lot these days. More and more, since the three of them moved in together. She loved to play with his hair, maybe because Alec’s was so short, so Eliot’s hair was a nice contrast. Parker called his hair Eliot’s “one vanity,” but it wasn’t true. Eliot had many vanities. Perhaps his hair was his worst vanity. Instructors, employers, and other assorted assholes had told him to cut it, again and again. It could get pulled on in a fight, they’d say. Long hair doesn’t belong in a kitchen, they’d say. Or the funniest one, that long hair is girly. When everyone thought he was a girl, Eliot had short hair, cut almost down to his scalp, just long enough to lie flat. 

Now that he was more settled in life, he bought fancy shampoo just so he could listen while Alec and Parker sniffed his hair in appreciation. A bonus of keeping it long was how Alec ran his long, slender fingers through it, then clenched and pulled while the two of them fucked. 

One Tuesday, on the sofa, watching a movie, Eliot looked down to noticed that Parker had braided a lock of his hair together with one of her own. He picked her hand up and kissed her palm. 

That evening she crawled into bed with him. She kissed him and climbed on top of him. They simply laid like that for a while, kissing and cuddling, slow and sweet, exploring each other’s mouths. “Can I,” Parker breathed into his mouth. Eliot nodded and laughed gladly. She kissed and mouthed his neck and shoulders, finding old scars on his biceps and sucking them. His top scars were faded down to almost nothing now; instead she found the scary-looking scar from a knife that had skittered over his ribs in a jagged line. Parker mouthed it and then sucked on his nipples. If she’d been seducing him slowly, it had worked. Eliot knew Parker’s touch now, took comfort in it, expected it even, and knew a little about what she liked back. But only a little. 

“What do you like, Parker? What do you want to do?” 

“I want to see what you have in that box of yours.”

“Don’t be coy, I know you’ve already looked.” Eliot didn’t even keep the box locked-- that would only tempt her anyway. It was no use keeping secrets here, even if he wanted to.

“I mean I want to see it _again_.”

Eliot smiled a little, and she pinched his nipple. “All right, open it up, then. Pick something out, it’s lady’s choice.”

She hummed in pleasure and immediately withdrew several items, laying them out on the bed in the lamp light. She passed her hands in the air over the objects, like a magician searching for the marked card. Parker settled on a large, silicone, double-headed dildo and leather harness. The dildo was dark red and shiny, the color of a fast sports car. 

“Classic,” Eliot said. “One of my personal favorites. “Now do you want top, or bottom?”

Parker’s eyes widened. He’d surprised her, Eliot saw. “I want you to wear it. But… maybe… next time?”

“Yeah,” he said, imagining it. And then he thought about Parker and Alec together, both fucking into him at the same time, and he had to swallow and force his mind back to the task at hand. He got up and stood beside the bed. “Gimme a hand here with the harness.”

She helped him off with his boxer-briefs and rather than assist him with the harness, she mostly kissed his belly and fondled his hips distractingly. Parker was still in her pyjamas, and Eliot was stark naked, fumbling with the little buckles. Luckily he’d had some practice. He got the black straps attached around his thighs and then worked the dildo in through the rubber ring. He only dropped it once. Parker sniggered. He bit his lip and inserted the small part into himself slowly, rubbing his clit enjoying the anticipation. Eliot made the final little adjustments, tightening the whole harness up just right. The dildo stood out from his body and Parker put her hand around it, and then her mouth. She laved it with her tongue, sucked on the tip, bobbing her head up and down. 

“You’ve done this before,” he guessed.

“No,” Parker said, drawing back and pulling her over-large t-shirt over her head. “I read some things on the internet though.” 

“Huh,” Eliot said. 

“You have a really nice dick. It’s bigger than Alec’s.” 

Eliot smirked. “I did have the advantage of purchasing mine. Don’t tell Alec, though.” 

Parker pulled off her pyjama pants and flung them aside. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed, using her legs to try and wrestle him down. Eliot resisted lightly, and they wrestled on the bed for a while, Parker grinning and trying unsuccessfully to get behind him. 

Eliot, suddenly impatient with the foreplay and indecently turned on, pushed her flat onto her back and and kneeled between her legs. Parker grabbed his hair and practically pulled his head toward herself. Eliot put his mouth and tongue on her and lost himself for a while. It had been a while since he’d done this for a woman. Parker made it easy, moaning and saying his name, petting his head, stroking his ears. She pulled him up almost before he was ready. 

Parker’s eyes were dark, her lips swollen. She brushed her breasts against him and whispered, “Lay down on your back, Eliot,” and it was like that moment in a job when everything came together perfectly, because Parker was in charge. She straddled him, lined herself up, sank down onto the dildo with a easy sigh. 

When she moved, he could feel the dildo shift inside of himself, and they worked up quickly to a good rhythm. Eliot reached up and squeezed her nipples gently, experimentally. Parker moaned and leaned into the pressure. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair sticking out messily.

Eliot worked his left thumb down to her her clit and brushed it just a little; she huffed and whined and ground down against his pelvis needily. Her grabbed her around the waist then and flipped them over, bracing himself above her. She threw her legs up around him and he fucked her hard, feeling the dildo hit his own g-spot, feeling sweat break out on his skin. He grunted and growled, put his head down onto her shoulder and bit her lightly. 

Parker said, “Put your hand on me again,” and he did, and she shouted and came. Her legs tensed around his back. He stopped for a minute, but then she said, “Keep going, keep going.” They went on like that, and she scraped her nails across his back. Finally she remembered about his hair, and put her hands in it. She pulled. Eliot threw his head back, his eyes shut, and he came with a long groan. Parker put her hand on her own clit and came again just as he was coming down from it. 

Afterwards, he slipped out of the harness and they dozed under a sheet, Parker tucked up right beside him. “That was really nice,” she said. “I mean really sexy. Let’s have more sex in the morning. Alec will be home in the morning,” she said sleepily.

“OK,” Eliot said, feeling oddly calm and quiet. 

He slept for a few hours. Eliot had always been an early riser, and Parker barely stirred when he got up, did some push-ups, showered. He did some research for the next job, and then started making an early breakfast. 

Alec came in at 6 AM. “I smell something superbly delicious,” he said, coming up beside Eliot and peering over his shoulder.

“It’s going to be a frittata and crepes.” He kissed Alec warmly. 

“Is this a special occasion?”

“Yeah maybe,” Eliot said. “Maybe.” 

Alec woke Parker up, and they all gathered for breakfast by the butcher-block table that Eliot had picked out. Parker kissed Eliot, with tongue, and then Alec did too, completely unsurprised. He tipped to it, then, the fact that the two of them had planned this little seduction out together. Of course they had.

Eliot thought perhaps he might have a new “after”, a new turning point. Like his first transition it wasn’t one moment in time--this one had taken five years-- but now he could feel the changes settling out, being over with, and the new period of his life beginning. He had found his partners, his family. 

He ate his frittata and crepes, and thought about what to make for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by j00j and were_duck. Thanks! Any remaining errors are my own. Comments are love.
> 
> ETA: I got a nice note on Dreamwidth pointing out that some (many?) trans people don't share their toys, because they aren't just toys, they are parts of the body. Thanks to the commentor who pointed this out; I will try to do better next time.
> 
> http://sasha-feather.dreamwidth.org/640486.html?thread=7347430#cmt7347430


End file.
